victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bat
Bat is the pairing of Cat Valentine and''' Beck Oliver' ('B'/eck and C/'at'). This ship is also known as '''Ceck' (C/'at and B/'eck). This ship is surprisingly popular amongst viewers and in Fanfiction. Cat and Beck are not seen much together but are known to be good friends, if not best friends. Beck is known to be amused by and play along with Cat's weird and immature antics and he tries not to hurt her feelings. Also, Jade (Beck's girlfriend) has never gotten jealous of the moments they have. Avan and Ariana are friends in real life, too. See Aviana for their real life friendship. Bat also has their own wiki right here. Bat Moments ''Season 1'' 'Stage Fighting' *Beck and Cat are paired together for a stage fight. Both seem pleased with their partners. Jade also doesn't seem jealous. 'Robarazzi' *Cat grabs onto Beck's leg to get his attention, showing how anxious she is to see him. *Cat asks Beck to get very close to her so she can test out her necklace. The last time she says "Closer," she squeals. *Cat asks him if 'the world's brightest key chain' was too bright (after goi ng in his eyes), Beck replied that he "loved that". *Beck was willing to lend Cat money for lunch. *Cat takes Beck's pizza and "juices" it for him. *Beck tried to help Cat with her obsession with the Sky Store, ending with him ripping up one of her copies of the catalog. *After saying she wanted to just sit on the stairwell, Beck nudges her gently on the arm and says, "See ya, sport." 'Survival of the Hottest' *After Cat finally opened the door to the RV, Beck kissed her on the top of her head. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Cat greets Beck in a seemingly flirtatious manner. *Cat is the first one to point out Beck is online. *When Beck makes an effect on his computer, Cat changes the one she is using to match. *When Cat turns on the effect of "Cherry Pie", Beck laughs, whilst André and Tori just stare at the screen weirdly. * When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck sighs and says, "There she goes." *At one point, on the side of Cat's chat, there is a list that says friends, and Beck is right after Tori (the second spot). 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is the first to question Beck on his movie role. *Like many of the other girls in the acting class, Cat seems extremely flirtatious and interested after discovering Beck just finished recording his scene in the movie. *Cat comments, "That's early!" after hearing Beck had to head on set at five in the morning. *Cat accompanies Tori to help get Beck's job back. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Cat grabs Beck's foot when they all fall down from playing a parody of Twister. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Immediately after Cat and Daniel start kissing, Tori goes to ask Beck and Jade a question and they are also kissing. This is a hint that either Beck or Jade could have been jealous of Cat's relationship. *Wh en Cat's boyfriend sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes, Cat's first guess is that it's Beck. *When Beck points out it's not him, she feels his face andputs her finger in his mouth. *Beck does not pull away from Cat or push her hands away. He just simply comments on what she's doing in a cryptic tone. *Beck is sitting next to Cat until her boyfriend shows up and he moves closer to Jade. *When Beck and Jade looked for Tori after the "Hot Cheese" incident, Beck mentions how Tori sprayed hot cheese on Cat, but doesn't mention her boyfriend. This shows he is very concerned about Cat, but necessarily with Daniel. *In the hospital, Cat runs to feel the 'smoothness' of Beck's feet. *Cat is the first one to see Beck in the hospital bed. 'Freak the Freak Out' *In the Freak the Freak Out intro song (which was changed to fit the episode), there is a quick shot of Cat jumping up and down and resting her hands on Beck's shoulders. *While André and Cat are doing the scene, Beck watches, interested. *After Jade goes and gets a soda, and Hayley and Tara enter, Cat and Beck are smiling and talking to each other while André looks off. *While Cat and Jade are singing, Cat shakes her hips at Beck and he grins at her. *When the kids are Karaoke Dokie, and Hayley is flirting with Beck, Cat interrupts her and tells her that Beck has a girlfriend with a questionable look on her face. *Cat tries to intervene when Hayley is flirting with Beck by saying random things. *Beck seems confused and concerned when Cat says her brother got stabbed in Japan. *When the food comes to the table at Karaoke Dokie, Cat angrily yells "KETCHUP!" to which Beck replies "Coming at you." 'Rex Dies' *Beck explains to Cat that Rex is only a puppet and they don't need to go to the hospital and is the only one who is sensitive about her feelings. *In the beginning when Tori and Beck are doing a scene Cat looks on with almost a shocked expression. 'The Diddly-Bops' *When Cat walks up to her friends' table and joyfully tells them that she's booked another gig for The Diddly Bops, Beck is the only one not yelling at her, just staring on. 'Wok Star' *When Beck is explaining why Jade is mad to Andre, Cat and Tori, Cat seems uninterested in Jade's issue and more about looking at his face. *When Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie are playing poker, Cat and Beck are sitting next to each other and end up talking. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck and Cat kiss for the movie that Tori directs. *Underneath the scene on the laptop, it says: Kiss Scene - Take 3, showing they kissed three times. *Later, Jade slaps Cat in the face, claiming that she just did it because it was something her character would do. However, it is possible Jade hurt Cat as revenge for her and Beck's characters having to kiss, implying she does see Cat as a threat. *Tori made Beck and Cat's characters kiss, showing that she may support Bat. *Cat "faints" after she kisses Beck (for her movie role). *Cat and Beck are standing beside each other as Tori goes and complains to Dale Squires. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck picks Cat's character and it's not a far strech from her regular personality, showing he cares about her and possibly wants her to do well. *After Robbie is eliminated, Beck has his arms around Cat, and unlike the others, she does not seem to mind. ''Season 2: '' 'Beck Falls for Tori ' *When Cat says, "Aww!" about there not being a funeral, Beck is seen smiling and chuckling. *Cat makes Beck a costume. *Cat, Beck, and Andre do a scene, and Cat slaps Beck. Only she interacts with him, as Andre simply leans against the wall. *Cat, Beck and Tori are the only ones in on the plan. *Cat says "Yeah, SHE does" after Robbie says Tori runs cute, although she knows it is Beck, which implies that she thinks Beck is cute. *When Cat stopped slapping Beck, she looked very, very sad for having to hurt him because she cares about him. *Cat was staring at Beck when she showed her costume to him; perhaps also to show off her body to him. *As they left the classroo, after Jade made her comment about puppet hair, Cat looked up to Beck and smiled sweetly while fluttering her eyelashes. *Cat looked upset when Beck responds "no" to guessing what costume she was wearing. *Beck laughs when Cat "aaws" about their being no funeral. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone would like to go to the beach Beck replies, "Yeah, sounds great." although Cat was unable to go. *Cat commented on Jade's post (about Beck joining The Slap without telling her) saying that he's a jerk. She then writes that she was kidding and that she really likes and admires him. Beck thanks her. *In the second "Tori Takes Requests" video, Cat and Beck help make Tori a hamburger. Also, in the beginning, Beck (with Robbie) is swinging Cat back and forth and she smiles at him directly. At the end, he says, "Guess what time it is?" She replies, "What time?" and smiles as he whispers into her ear. *Beck helped Cat when she was typing in all caps and didn't know how to change it back. *Beck said a picture with Cat (along with Jade and Tori) was "Hot stuff". *In a picture of Beck in the hospital, Cat said she liked that he wore man jewelry in the hospital. *Cat slaps Beck in a picture of him as a unicorn, says he has great hair, and that his horn is growing in nicely. *Cat made a status on The Slap about hotel soap being too small and Beck commented on it, asking if she was still in her 80's comedian routine. *In Cat's Costume Creations, Cat says: Hmmm...Jade's boyfriend is pretty. *Cat knows that Beck's legs were shaved. Bat FanFics The Bat Category On FanFiction.net *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5968724/1/Imperfectly_Perfect Imperfectly Perfect by Artheart] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6005472/1/bLearning_b_to_bDance_b_bLearning_b_to_bLove_b Learning to Dance, Lea] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6005472/1/bLearning_b_to_bDance_b_bLearning_b_to_bLove_b Burning to Love by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5975752/1/Um_be_what Um, Be What? by LubyLubyLou] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6076822/1/if_the_sky_falls_hold_up_your_hands if the sky falls, hold up your hands by lovelyMESS] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6214758/1/Shattered Shattered by runthistownx3] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6128122/1/Flaws Flaws by xwarmembrace] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6403254/1/Love_is_a_beautiful_feeling Love is a beautiful feeling by LoveCatValentine] *A Messy Affair by ohsnapitzjess *Regrets and Rainfall by SeddieBat Bat Videos *Built this way *Cat&Beck//make up *your mind *She Is Love *Every Other Time *Heartbeat *cat&beck *~~Cat & Beck ~~ *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbjQzNuLKpl ||Jealousy|| (Cat/Beck) *Beck/Cat - All I wanted *Beck/Cat (Bat) Use Somebody *Beck/Cat - Use Somebody Paramore Cover *Cat/Beck: Colors *{Beck/Cat} // Want You To Want Me *Cat/Beck - Love Like Woe *Shattered *Beck/Cat - Trainwreck ] Bat Fan "Stuff" *Official mascot: Bat'', because their names combined spell 'bat'. *Number: ''7 *Song: "Heartbeat" by Scouting For Girls because it is a song used in a Bat fanvideo. Or it could be "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence for it was used in the first Beck/Cat video. This is up for debate. *Color: Maroon, because Cat's hair is a deep scarlet color, also Beck's hair is jet black (scarlet and black makes maroon), and Beck is frequently seen wearing dark colors. *Website: This is an incredible Bat website. It has pictures, fanfics, movies and quotes all about Bat. Also, every week, the featured Bat fanfic changes. Check it out! Bat Songs *Round and Round by Selena Gomez (because of the rotation effect in Wi-Fi in the Sky). *She's No You by Jesse McCartnez *Colors by Barcelona *Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney *Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift *Our Kind Of Love by Lady Antubellum *Wild At Heart by Gloria na *Cry On Command by Gloriana *Crazier by Taylor Swift *We Belong Together by Mariah Carey *Perfect Two by Auburn *I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick *Ultraviolet by Stiff Sylans *Count On You by Big Time Rush ft. Jordian Sparks *Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls *I'd Lie- Taylor Swift *Sweet And Low by Augustana *Boats and Birds- Gregory and The Hawk *Perfect Two - Auburn *Perfect- Pink Bat Gallery Click here for the Bat gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships